child of pixie hollow
by aura gurdian
Summary: on a mid summers day while searching for lost things with her friends Tinkerbell and co find something that will change all of pixie hollow. a human baby. And one fairy in particular will have to learn a concept while familiar but completely foreign to her, mother hood. will she and her friends succeed in raising a human child to adult hood? and will pixie hollow ever be the same?


Ok I know I should be working on my miraculous fanfiction and not a new piece all together, but after I watched one of the tinkerbell movies...and loved it. Well I just could not resist doing this. And my reasoning for did this instead of something else with the same story vers. Well I just couldn't help but wonder what the fairies of pixie hollow would do if they had to deal with a human in there mits. And how he would be raised. Would he turn out like pan, would he leave to the mainland, or will he want to stay with the fairies who raised him. Well honestly I don't know yet.

Also for those who want more updates on my ladybug fanfiction don't worry I'm still working on it. And this story will be updated less frequently than the other one. As this story while having a background plot is primarily a series of one shots showing what daily life raising a human would be like.

also I am doing the disney verse of the tinkerbell stories and if it doesn't happen in the movies it does not exist. Sorry for anyone who likes the books but they are very inconsistent continuity wise. Wear as the movies give or take one mistake here and there are very consistent. So that's my story on why I am doing it this was and I am sticking to it. However that doesn't mean I won't use elements that wear in the books as I may use a few elements its just the lore of the movies I'm going to stick with.

Story canon terminology.

Fairy = one male or female fairy

Fairies = multiple fairs

Sparrowman = male fairy

Pixie = female fairy

Finally I sorta speed wrote this most of this as my hand wear on fire with typing so if there are some errors, sorry. Its just I got bit by the writing bug with this one and once I started I could not stop typing till my computer overheated. And that can take a while with the advanced cooling system I have.

Well any case enough jibber jabber from me of you go to neverland.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

On a clear starry night, if you look in the sky to the second star on the right. know that it lead to a place just out of sight. Wear magic runs freely, wear pirites and native americans can be found. From a boy who doesn't wish to grow up, too people you will see only if you look closeup. Now if your cleaver you might just find the land of never wear time is told by seasons passing.

And in this land on one very special day, you will find if you linger three little tinkers about with a few scouts. A cart made of grasses and button wheels pulled by a mouse named cheese. you will also see two other companions. A must see blond dust keeper and a maidin unable to resist this journey was a spirited fairy named silvermist. Finally four fighters lead by one who hates tricks, a fairy who goes by nix.

What these young fairies do not know is the place where they will go will change their lives, something familiar yet strange. Unknowing of what is in store on there way walking along the path to the shore of lost things….

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

"ARE WE THERE YET." a big voice said hidden from with in the fog that had rolled over never land that morning. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE CLANKY HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE." a higher pitched voice with a slight scottish accent spoke out iritibly in response from within the fog. Not a moment latter the higher voice continued "BESIDES WEAR ALMOST THERE. SHOULD BE THERE IN ABOUT ANOTHER TEN MINUTES IF I'M RIGHT." the high voice said to his hidden companion. "NOW THEN." the high voice started up again in "IF NOT FOR THIS FOG YOU'D BE ABlE TO SEE THE SHORE OF LOST THINGS BY NOW." the high voice finished displeased no liking the fact the they could barely see in front of them.

Slowly a two fairies one clothe in brown and one clothed in green came into view following close behind wear a pair of scout fairies one being nix both clothed in orange and gray holding a pair of quill spears. Behind them a cart rolled into view pulled by a mouse and maned by a large green clothed fairy and a smaller fairy with glasses. And following up behind was a calm I'll be it absent minded fairy taking up the rear with two more scouts was silvermist.

The group had been traveling since the day before to the place the fairies referred to as the shore of lost things. The shore of lost things was a place that had existed for years in never land on the edge of fairy land. The name was pretty easy to understand as it was basically a place wear a large number of discarded or "lost" human things washed ashore in a little cove that connected to the sea. Now while lost things wear not an uncommon sight anywhere in neverland as lost things sometimes even showed up inside the pixie dust tree. this one particular place near the edge of pixie hollow was notorious for the vast amounts of lost things that washed up. No one knew exactly why so many things showed up at this one particular shore. But what was clear was that one tinker found how useful some of these item could be, the problem was getting there was a bit tricky.

flying was not very hard at all as you just take a long half day's flight to the edge of pixie hollow till you reached the cliffs on the far end of the summer woods. Then you simply fly down towards the shore assuming you have enough dust. However if you had to walk or go by land the trip was far more difficult. As first you had to walk to the cliff which takes over two hours with flight. Then once you make a near day long trip on foot to the cliffs you then got to walk down a narrow path to the bottom. And finally you have to walk the last hour or two to the shore itself, well asuming you don't get lost in the fog. The whole journey by foot even for an athletic fairy like the scouts can take almost two days. And that's just one way as you still have to carry all the things you find back. Which is wear are heros are now with some being more anxious than others to arrive.

"Oh come on bobble surly we should be there already. It's been ages since we left and we still have not reached it." the big fairy said nervously as he held the reins of chest close to his chest. The small fairy bobble clicked his tongue in irritation at his big companions actions having gone through near this exact same thing on more than one occasion. "Clanky for the last time we are almost there. Infacted we should be able to hear it any time now." bobble said trying to rain in his temper. Clank however was not convinced though holding the string barely loose enough so that cheese would not think he needed to stop. "But b-bobble we have out here for so long. And I have been here before I know we should have reached the shore by now." clank said even more nervous than before if that was even possible.

"Unbelievable." bobble said to noone in particular before looking over to the blond tinker fairy walking ahead of them "miss bell." he said getting the fairy and her partner sparrow mans attention. "Yes?" tinkerbell asked in response to her fellow tinkers words. Both she and the dust keeper terance had slowed down a bit to see what was up. They both pretty much knew what was going on as they tinker pair had been going at it for well over an hour but they would humor them. "Miss bell would you please tell my companion that we are fine and that we shall be at the shore before long?" the glasses wearing sparrow man asked as politely as he could.

Tinkerbell and terence had to resist as the giggles threatened to escape their lips, and if one looked over you could see slight looks of annoyance from the usually serious scout fairies. Nether tinkerbell or terrance minded there conversation but they knew the scouts where both less used to, and less tolerant of such behavior. So tinkerbell deced to put clank at ease before the scouts lost patience with them. "Clank you don't need to worry. Just like bobble said we're almost there. You just need to stay calm and be patient." she said to the large sparrow man.

This seemed to do little to appease the big sparrow man though as he looked around trying to see through the fog. "I-" he started to say when "SNAP!" could be heard casing birds hiding in the mist to flee making and the scouts look about. "WHAT WAS THAT!" clank asked panicked his head swiveling around violently. "It was just some birds." said a black haired fairy from behind the group. Then a large shadow went over the heads of all present taking the lead casing poor clank to scream like a little girl.

However this panic was quickly dispelled as the shadow was relieved to be just a bird flying above them. "See just birds" silvermist said cheerfully as she looked at the seagull that just flew overhead. Bobble then looked to his partner before saying "see now what did I tell you. You need to stop worrying." he whole again trying to keep polite there was a distinctive I told you so in his tone of voice. Everyone save clank visibly relaxed at this as the cart was made to move after the large sparrow man stopped the cart because of the bird. But any further conversation between the two sparrow men was halted when tinkerbell noticed something.

"Wait and minute." the blond pixie said gaining everyone's attention. "What is it miss bell?" bobble asked looking at tinker bell curious as to what she was seeing. Tinkerbell just looked back to there group before saying "that was a seagull that flew over us." she said excitedly. This caused everyone to look a bit happier even the scouts, well almost everyone but clank.

It was no secret that clank while a brilliant tinker in his own right was by no mean the smartest sparrowman in the nest. This was made even more apparent when he said "so"? Casing bobble to grown. Tinkerbell, terence and silvermist could help but laugh at clanks expense much to the poor sparrow mans confusion.

"Uh-um?" clank started to say confused as to why everyone save for the scouts was laughing at him. However it was tarence who came to his rescue this time "clack wear do you normally see seagulls?" the dust keeper asked. Clank let go of the rains in one hand resting it on his chin to chink. He rubbed his chin a few times humming to himself in though saying "the sea." he still unsure of what the dust keeper was getting at. Terence however could not help shake his head as while clank was a good tinker he could sometimes miss the obvious. "Ok." terance started "and if we are seeing a seagull what does that mean we are close to." the dust keeper pointed out the the large tinker.

Clanks eyes then little up with realization his face going from a combination of nervous and scared to joy as he figured out what terance meant. "It means wear near the sea!" clank exclaimed happily casing his partner bobble to mutter "finally" glad to not have to keep hearing are we there yet.

Clank then suddenly got excited exclaiming "which means we are almost there" stating the obvious to the group of fairies. However before anyone else could react to this "That means we've made it. Come on cheese lets race them there!" clank said said snapping the rails casing cheese to barrel ahead at high speed. The fairies who wear in front of the cart had to dive out of the way to avoid getting run over by the cart. As terence and tinkerbell laid on the ground they both could hear one of the scouts curse loudly as they too almost got run over. However that was quite in comparison to bobble who was still on the cart as he shouted "CLANKY SLOW DOWWWWWN!" as the pair and mouse disappeared in the fog.

"Are you four alright?" silver mist asked as she and the other scout fairies check on there fallen friends". Tinkerbell could hear the scouts say they wear alright while one had a few choice word for clank while she was at it. Tinkerbell opened her mouth to answer her friends words when they all heard "SPLASH!" casing all of them to look in the direction the cart went. A moment later clanks voice could be heard saying "UM...WE FOUND THE SEA!" he shouted. A moment later this was followed by a loud and angry "CLANKY I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN!" bobble shouted angrily.

Tinkerbell, silver mist, terence and the four scout fairies just stared at the fog bank wear the cart disappeared and judging from the sound crashed into the water. There was silence for several seconds among the group. Tinkerbell then started giggling at what had just happened followed by terence and silvermist and soon all three of them an a few of the scouts started laughing heavily, well the scouts minus nix. And true to professional scout fashion she was quick to stop there fun "alright funs over we need to catch up to those two before they case any more trouble. We have a job to do for fairy marry and queen clarion after all." nix stated dutifully to the other fairies standing up from nearly getting run over. No one argued and once tinkerbell terence and the remaining scout got up they sped along to reach wear clank drove the cart into the water.

Soon after about a solid minute of running for tinkerbell and terence or a light flight for the rest of the fairy troup. They found the cart tipped over and clank trying to right it. While cheese sat off to the side licking his fur bobble was trying to dry off seeming to have fallen into the water. As they approach the pair they could hear clank and bobble arguing amongst themselves."I told you to slow down clank. After all you can barely see in this fog. For that matter you should have stopped when we hit sand." the shorter of the two tinkers said. Clank who was still attempting to muscle the cart back on its wheels. "I said I "grunt!"...was "errrgu!"….sorry bobble" clank said pausing in between pushes. Taking his glasses off bobble just shake his head "that is not the point clanky." he stated trying not to get mad as he struggled to examine his glasses.

"I still don't understand why we need the cart." clank said to bobble who had to take off his glasses to adjust them. "Because clanky" bobble said as he put his glasses back on "we need to use it to put all the lost things we find in to bring back to tinkers nook." he said explain their mission. "Also" he started again putting new water drops in his glasses "anything that may be of importance to pixie hollow must get brought to queen clarion so she can decide what to do with it. As it may be either dangerous or useful to the other talents." the small tinker finished saying as he noticed the other fairies coming there way waing to them, unlike clank who did not notice.

As tinkerbell and the others approached the soggy pair of thinkers clank kept talking unaware of their presence. "I still wish would could just fly here with a dove or a few sparrows and a large basket instead of walking." he said before finally righting the cart. "CLANK!" bobble shouted irritably towards his friend. Clank immediately turn round to see bobble looking unhappy with him, "what? What I say?" he asked only for bobble to point towards there companions and more specifically tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell's face had fallen a bit turning into a bit of a sad frown that was unlike her usually cheery mood. Clank then realized his mistake his eyes widening with surprise having not noticed them behind him. "Oh! I' uh" he stuttered looking at tinkerbells saddened face "sorry tinkerbell." he finally confessed to his fellow tinker talent.

Tinkerbell was quite for several seconds looking at nothing in particular till both terence and silvermist placed a hand each on her shoulders. Looking between her friends a small smile returned she then looked back towards clank who still looked mortified by what he said. "Its alright clank." she said after a few moments, "you did not mean anything by it." She confessed will it clearly still hurt a bit she did not look upset. Clank then rubbed the back of his head nervously "...thank you tinkerbell" he said meekly at the pixie.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds no one knowing what to say as they knew how sensitive tinkerbell had gotten about this subject. Before anymore harm could be cased it was nix who intervened. "Alright all of you you made it to the shore of lost things. The cart is back on its wheels and unless it's damaged still usable. So let us get on with our mission, queen clarion is expecting us to find some lost things that will be useful to pixie hollow." the leader of the scouts said in her usual commanding voice. Silvermist was the next to speak up "yes she's right. We need to find some of those lost things that your good at… well, finding." she said in her usual silly half thought out way. "And if you find any that are under water I can move the water out of the way for you." the waere talent claimed proudly to her friend.

Terance was next to speak on tinkerbells behalf "ya tinkerbell don't look so down we need you to figure which of the lost things are the best." he quipped in remarking on her uncanny ability to find useful items from the lost things that appeared. This was just what tinkerbell needed to cheer her up as her mood improved a bit. "Thank you everyone." she said honestly happy to have such good friends.

And so it was the fairies, pixies and sparrow men started combing the beach of the shore of lost things for anything of value. As they searched through the sands they found several things of use very quickly. Bobble found some good clock parts which would be useful for repairing the dust sorter at the dust depo. Clank found polished glass that could be used be the light fairy's to help scatter light better. One of the scouts even found an entire spool of fresh wire clean of blemishes. Even silvermist found some useful stuff in the water like cork, springs, a watch that still ticked which would helpful in keeping hook away. And a human sized thing that was called a helmet which would make a great bird bath.

All in all they wear finding a number of good items in fact they may have found too many item to fit in the cart. Tarence was having less luck as one of the first things he found was a razer blade that he cut his hands on before tinkerbell could warn him not to touch. So while terance liked his wounds with a scouts help the other continued to hunt. At least the fog had lifted some, so while not enough to see vary far it was enough so they would not get lost. As tinkerbell looked through a bunch of strange lost things she had not seen before what looked like a broken open square coconut with a number of metal wires and glass tubes(radio). She looked over to the other fairies as the worked.

"Hay bobble what this?" he said clank asked holding up a ruler. Bobble who was stand not far away looking in a teacup came out and saw what he was holder. "Ah! That's a human measurement device." he said before continuing his inspection of the cup. Clank then lowered the ruler looking at it for a moment before speaking "so that's what this is. Strange writing.". Clank then looked back to bobble "can you read this bobble?" he asked his friend again. Bobble this time didn't even leave his cup this time when answering "no clank I can't. no fairy that I am aware of can read human writing." he said with his voice sounding somewhat echoed from the cup.

Tinkerbell who had been watching this had to suppress a smile at the pair, they wear as thick as thieves the two of them. Watching them at work was heartwarming as you could tell they treated each other like family. Looking around she could see nix standing guard with another scout near the edge of their field of vision incase some animals tried getting the jump on them.

On the cart near the center of the group was tarence who was relegated to cart driver after cutting his hands open. Cheese was as expected happily strapped to the cart wanting to move while clank and bobble along with the other two scouts moved a few more items into the cart.

As she watched she walked unnoticed inside an overturned wooden box and started tinkering with the wires to see how it used to work. As pulled on the various wires tubes and knobs from inside the radio her mind began to flow back to what clank said earlier, about being able to fly. Thinking back on it her mind instead of thinking about tinkering went more towards why the others can fly and why she couldn't. Letting out a deep sigh as she remembered what had happened to only a few months ago. Sitting down in a corner of the giant wooden machine her work forgotten as recaled what brought her to this point.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

The real reason why they had to walk to the shore instead of flying and the reason the scouts where there as well. It was not because they needed the scouts though having them was helpful. It was because she tinkerbell was on probation and was supposed to be guarded. While it was not necessary as everyone knew she would not try anything it was a formality that would not be dodged. And the reason why she could not fly was because she was not allowed to. Which was why terance was hear as being a dust keeper with fairy gary's approval could be assigned to a pixie or sparrow man to administer emergency dust should a need arrive. In short if there was a disaster and she needed to fly that's what his job was.

Now some might wonder why she was on probation in the first place it was a bit complicated to explain without some story to go with it. But she could trace her problems back to two people, the first being the annoying boy who refused to grow up, the second being herself. Wrapping her arms around her waist as her heart filled with self loath.

A few years after she had been born in the pixie dust tree she had gotten into a huge fight with terance. It was a foolish argument about how he was concerned for her safety, in fact she was the only actually arguing. Terance just wanted her to be more careful as she had driven another of her high speed boats into log this time casing her to crash, again, But instead she not only threw it back in his face saying he was being overprotective but also called him a terrible friend before running off.

She had been near the edge of fairy land when the accident happened so instead of going to one of her usual haunts when her temper flared she decided to explore. It was dangerous she knew that but was just so angry never thought about it. So while looking around the forest of never land she ran into him… peter pan.

She had met him once before by accident when he was playing a joke but this was the first time she really met him and taken the time to see him. And immediately the reason for her anger was forgotten and she became transfixed on the dreamy when he saw her and what she could do with her dust asked if she wanted to join him in a game with his friends the lost boys. And the rest was history.

Tinkerbell shook her head in disgust, it was so stupid one minute she angry at tarence and the next she spends several years with peter pan and the lost boys. She honestly could not believe herself now as she had abandoned everything she knew so easily. And not once during her time did she ever think about her friends, or about returning to pixie hollow. Instead she played coconut dodge ball and run away from the cannibal. And for pixie dust she just went to one of the roots of the pixie dust tree to get what she needed.

obsessed by the good looks of peter pan and his playful words to her thinking he actually loved her. And when wendy and the boy's came that one summer's evening to neverland she tried to… tinkerbell heart practically stopped as she shuddered at the thought of what she almost did. Out of an act of pure jealousy she had convinced the lost boy's to shoot at wendy almost killing her. and if not for peter catching her at the last second she may have succeeded.

She tinkerbell for no better reason the jealousy nearly committed the most heinous of crimes known to fairy kind...killing. The act of saying it often sent shuters of fear or disgust among fairies. And yet she had attempted the act of killing wendy so easily just so she could be with peter. And then to make matters worse she allowed captain hook to use her like a pawn the exact same way he had used zerina years before. She knew how cunning and manipulative hook could be she had seen it first hand...and yet she let herself succumb to his wimes out of jealousy because of the attention wendy was receiving.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

Her thoughts wear interrupted as she heard something outside that sounded like the crashing of metal. Tinkerbell got up from her spot worried that something may have happened. Then she heard clank speak "bobble are you alright?" she heard the giant sparrow man say from inside the wooden box. Hearing this tinkerbell made for the way she came in but stopped when bobble replayed. "Yes clanky i'm fine i just knocked over some of the coiled metal bouncy things (springs). Tinkerbell breathed a sigh of relief knowing the her fellow tinker was alright. She couldn't help but laugh a bit being reminded of the first time she found

However this brought her back to her previous musings of the time with the darling children. Though much like bobble recent accident with the cart and a moment ago with the coiled metal bouncy things, things worked out in the end she apologised to wendy and they made up before being dropped off back home to london. As after this things wear never the same between her and peter ever again.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

Even though her and peter had sorta reconciled the damage had been done and could not be fixed as easily as returning the kids home. After seeing the sense of family the kids had with one another she remembered her time back in pixie hollow. It was then she realized what a terrible mistake she had made in leaving. If she had just stayed in pixie hollow and made up with terance instead of running off to have adventures with peter pan so many things could have been prevented.

The biggest was the darling children as if she had not been with peter the children would never have been able to fly. And most certainly would never had been put in danger of being killed by captain hook. And not only that but she also realized what she had been missing for years after leaving but was having too much fun to notice, That was family.

Family was not a concepted most fairies had or understood easily, as fairies unlike humans did not have mothers or fathers so it made the cocepted had to grasp. But she had a family, a sense of belonging at pixie hollow that she did not have with peter and his lost boy's. At tinkers nook with her freinds she felt wanted, with peter she was nothing but a groupy. All she was to them was an add on, an extra, a mear sidekick. Someone whose job was to make peter look good as she was never his partner or lover...just an extra. An extra that was no different the a ring with the benefit of providing pixie dust to both his lost boy's and to peter when he needed it.

So a few days after she helped get the darling children home where they beloged she left. She stayed near by for a few days just to see what would happen but aside from the fact peter asked wear she was so they could play they never noticed she was gone. And with that lost and all alone she left peter for good and went to the uninhabited reaches of neverland.

At first it hurt seeing peter barely notice she was gone but in reality it was a wonder she did not see it sooner. Peter was never going to return her feelings, not only was she a fairy and only about six inches to his near five feet. But also it was something he stated on many occasions. He was the boy who never wanted to grow up and that he would stay a kid forever and never do any grown up things. And that included falling in love, as love is a vary grown up thing he would never show true love. Never loving someone more than just a brother or a sister, if that.

So with nowhere left to go she found a root of the dust tree that was dripping pixie dust far from both peter and pixie hollow and made a small home in a little cave just big enough for her to stand. And in this cold dark little place she lived and weeped for what she had lost for nothing at all. Having left her real home and family for a false one, leaving the true place she felt she belonged for a place where she was just an afterthought.

She stayed in this little fairy sized cave for several seasons sure that her old friends would never want to see her again. And she never wanted to return to peter, while it was not peter's fault not truly as he clearly stated his intent many years ago. But she did not want to be around someone who did not care for her..not truly. For nearly a year she stayed for from the two groups she had lived with unable to return to one and unable to look at the other. But all that changed when a group of fairies checking on all the exposed pixie dust tree roots found her.

After being found by the party of scouts and dust keepers who convinced her to return was brought back late in the night to the pixie dust tree. Queen clarion was the first and only person to greet them as she had insisted on seeing tinkerbell alone. After the scouts left clarion brought tinkerbell to a private meeting room wear she sat next to the tinker. For over an hour tinkerbell said nothing but clarion the wise queen simply waited for the green fairy to speak on her own. Eventually tinkerbell broke down into tears in front of her queen. But the queen did nothing but try to sooth the weeping tinker fairy.

Once tinkerbell calmed down enough to speak clarion asked that she tell her story to her. So she did, she told of how she left due to an argument and how she met peter pan while she was cooling off. Telling of how he offered her an adventure to which she accepted only to have the time of her life and having fallen for the flying boy. Glossing over her time with the boy who refused to grow up and his lost boy's before meeting the darlings.

She then told her how she tried to kill wendy out of jealousy which made the queen quite furious. however instead said nothing as the tinker continued to recount her tale to her. She then told of the daring rescue and they brought the kids home safely which seemed to appease the queen. Then explained how she realized how much of a fool she was to leave as pan never truly cared for her. Explaining how she left peter and his lost boy's to live alone away from those she betrayed.

When clarion asked why she did not return to pixie hollow, tinkerbell just said that she did not want to return after she had betrayed her only real family. After all who would welcome her back after what she did to them, and leaving for so long.

It was in that moment she realized how truly lucky she was as queen clarion gave her a loving embrace. Then her queen spoke words she though she did not deserve "welcome back tinkerbell." Hearing that she was being welcomed back cased tears to cascaded down her face for the second time that evening. Even after everything tinkerbell had done by abandoning her fellow fairies and leaving without note or word. Still clarion accepted her back with open arms as if she had not been gone at all.

The pair stated like this for some time till early in the morning one of clarions summoners walked in to tell her about a meeting with the minister of winter. This however was postponed as the summoner saw tinkerbell and politely walked out giving the girl her space. Once tinkerbell calmed down again clarion informed her that a meeting would need to be called to discuss her situation. While she made it vary clear that she was not in trouble there were some important matters to go over. After all you can't expect to be gone for over ten years and not have ramifications.

Later that vary day the four ministers, fairy mary, fairy daring the sparrow man leader of the scouts and queen clarion with her assistant and lord milori. they met again in the same meeting hall that clarion had tinkerbell in earlier that evening. The meeting was rather slow to start as fairy mary expressed her joy at seeing tinkerbell return as well as her anger for making her and the others worry. The ministers winter included wear also happy to see her back safely as it was always a good day when a lost fairy come home. Lord malori was less pleasant being very, very upset for leaving the way she did casing him to mistrust her, not that she blamed him.

After the meeting started and she told her story again to the council assembled before her it was up to them to decide what to do with her. While this went on tinkerbell was escorted to a separate room while the council disused what to do with her. While she waited she was told that most of pixie hollow had heard of her return, that and her friends wanted to see her she. At the moment though she could not face them so simply waited to be called by the queens summoner. After a relatively short wait she was brought back to the meeting room wear they had come to a decision. Though it was not unanimous as milori was still upset with her, but in the end she was simply asked if she would like to return to her job as a tinker in tinkers nook.

Tinkerbell however could not believe it as even after all that she had done she was not even going to get a slap on the wrist. Not only could she not believe it she also could not accepted it and asked to be punished much to the councils and even maloiri's surprise. She then proceeded to explain that she should be punished as not only had she abandon everyone, she endangered three children and nearly caused the deaths of all the lost boy's and the darlings. In short despite making things right in the end she wanted to receive punishment for her wrongful actions.

The council argued with her on this for several minutes, but realizing that tinkerbell would have it no other way decided to come up with a punishment. While tinkerbell knew knew they would show her leniency even now she did not want special treatment. She had done wrong and needed to be held accountable.

So in the end the queen decided to give her a years probation knowing she would expected nothing less. This meant that for one year she could not leave tinkers nook unless given permission by the queen or in the event of an emergency. And when she could leave she had to be under guard by scouts to make sure so she stayed on task. This also meant no flying ether as to prevent someone who is on probation from escaping. And while there was no chance of that she still would follow the rules of her probation. To which she agreed to all of her new found restrictions without complaint for the next year. And as she left the meeting room she saw malori nod to her approvingly, which she found out later that she had restored most of his faith in her through this act of responsibility.

And that was it her life story scene leaving pixie hollow, and now while she once again sat in the inside of a broken lost thing she thanked the second star for having such loving fairies in her life. After all when she was escorted back to tinkers nook she found her friends waiting for her. And when they found out she was on probation for a year they wanted to fight the queen on it and ask for her to reconsider. Till she told them it was her choice to take the punishment, they wear obviously puzzled as to why she would willingly take such a punishment but in the end wear glad she was back.

And that left being sent by the queen from the request of fairy mary to find more useful lost things. Though even though tinkerbell enjoyed being able to leave tinkers nook for the first time since arriving back, she also knew it was just an excuse concocted by the pair to give her a reason to leave.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

It was then she heard footsteps coming her way. Panicked by the idea of getting caught daydreaming and her friend worrying she immediately pretended to work. And a moment later she heard a familiar voice call her name "hay tink" sher head tarence call. Mean while she was trying to pull the fabric screen which she though should be used as a fine strainer, while pretending to not have been thinking about peter again.

Turning around faking surprise as she looking at terance who had just walked in to the broken lost thing "there you are tink. I was wondering where you had gotten off to." he said releaf evident in his words. That was the other thing she was glad for, wear peter treated her more like a sidekick terance treated her like a friend. A true friend, which made it all the more painful that she left people like him for the green flying boy.

However something seemed off with her favorite dust keeper he seemed somewhat worried about something. A frown quickly crossed her lips thinking that maybe she got oil on her dress or it had a split in it. Then she wondered if he had seen her mopping remembering the past. Hoping it was nothing to serious tinkerbell spoke "Um-is there something wong?" asking sightlently praying it was nothing. Terence's face then changed to one of apology seeing that he was making tinkerbell worry. "Oh no its probably nothing, I Just thought that silvermist was with you." the sparrow man said to tink.

Tinkerbells eyes went wide in realization, she had been so preoccupied that she forgot about her friends. And now that she thought about it she had not heard silvermists voice in a while. Shaking her head "no I haven't seen her its just bee me trying to get this fabric off" she said pointing to the piece of fine mesh screen on the radio. Terence simply shrugged his worry gone for now "its alright she's probably just got sidetracked." he said calmly. Tinkerbell thought about this for a minute and it made scenes silvermist was considered the most absent minded fairy even amongst water fairies. "Ya you're probably right" tinkerbell started getting closer to terance, knowing her she probably just found some rocks for her collection." she said humorously casing tolerance to laugh.

This cased both tinkerbell and terence to start laughing uncontrollably "Ha, ha! Ya that's true remember that time when she…" terance started to say before getting cut off. The loud high pitched voice of silvermist cried out from outside. "HAY GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" her voice being somewhat quite as if far away. This cased both terance to look outside alarmed worried something happened. Looking back to one another, nodding the pair took off to see what silvermist had found. And for a moment tinkerbell could not help be reminded of her old adventures with her friends.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

It took a few minutes to figure out where silvermist had gotten off two as she had clearly gone ahead of them quite a ways. And the fog was not helping their search any as they could only see a short distance ahead. In fact if not for her constant calls that she found something amazing they wouldn't even know which way to go. After a few minutes they finally caught up with her as they saw her hovering staring at something in the distance.

"Sil!" tinkerbell shouted to her friend with no reply "Sil!, Sil!" she cried out again but again silvermist just stared out into the mist. Silvermist what's wrong?" tinkerbell asked As her friends surrounded her worried something was wrong with her. Silvermist looked down to tinkerbell for a moment then to the rest of her friend before looking back into the mist. Her hand outstretched finger pointing before asking "tinkerbell...what is that?" the water fairy said finally calling all to look into the mist at what she saw. At first they saw nothing of note excepted a dark mass in the fog with a vary odd shape. It was only when tinkerbell took in more of its details that she realized it was anything but a rock. Looking at the behemoth in front of her making her wonder how she and her other friends could have missed seeing it when approaching silvermist. Moving closer to inspect it tinkerbell saw that it had smooth white sides and a brownish top with giant glass pieces to act as windows. However what this item that had run ah ground reminded her of just could not be true...could it?

"Um?...what is that bobble?" clank asked nervously to his friend who was looking nervous. Bobble did not even bother look to his friend as he to just stared at the marvel in front of them, "I-I...I don't know….MIss bell?" bobble asked unsure of what else to say. Turning her head to she her fellow fairies all of then look uneasy and highly suspicious. Clank was now standing behind bobble not that it would save him while bobble tried to make scenes of the object. silvermist was hovering in the exact same spot as before more confused than worried. the scouts nix included had positioned themselves in a defencive perimeter clutching their weapons ready for a fight. tarence who was on the cart had gotten off and now stood just in front tinkerbell just of to the side. While tinkerbell was not sure what he could do to defend her she was glad for the support he gave her.

Looking back to the object in question though as amazing and worrisome as it was there was only one thing she could think of that could explain the object before them. "I…" she started wishing she was wrong knowing all to well what trouble this thing could case. Taking a breath it calm her near before speaking " I think it's a boat." she finally said casing the others to audible gasp.

Nix then leaped up infront of her facing her with a serious look "A boat? Are you sure?" the scout leader asked clearly not liking the implications. Tinkerbell just nodded her head in confirmation though "I think it is. I mean look at it…" she said waving her hands a bit as if to better illustrate her point. Pointing at the front of the ship "See there that's the bow." making the group look at wear she was pointing. Moving on to point at another section on the side "And there's the front starboard hull and gunwale of the deck." she said point to the side of the boat and the upper part of the deck. Looking at the ship and hearing tinks words it was hard to deny. And while they did not see a sail that did not mean it did not have one as it was still pretty foggy, and seeing a waite sail in white fog would be nigh impossible.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as the digested the possibility of the situation and it was clank that spoke up first. "Um...miss tinker-bell. Um...how do you know its a boat?...I mean it's awful small for a human boat. Isn't it?" the frightened sparrowman asked nervously. While it was somewhat of a silly question to ask knowing how much tinkerbell had learned about human things. It was a good question though as even tinkerbell had not seen a human boat that size. But even if it was not as big as the boats they wear used to seeing humans use it was still a boat

"Yes I'm positive." tink started looking back towards her friends "zerina told me all about ships and how ther worked from her time working with the pirates."she explained. She realized this was a bit of a mistake as nix's face turned sour, again, something that was all too easy to do. Seeing this tink continued "anyway, zerina learned just about everything about boats from captain hook and when I asked her she told me everything she had learned." she finished and looking over nix who nodded at her she clearly agreed. Though that did give her pause for thought as with how long zerina was working with captain hook she wondered if she could read human writing? That was something she would have to ask later but for now that was not important.

This revelation did not sit very well with the other, or tinkerbell for that matter as last time a boat came to neverland it brought pirates with it. "Are you telling me that we have more pirates in neverland now?" nix asked clearly not liking the idea of having to deal with more problems. "PIRATES!" clank and bobble shouted frightened by the idea of running into pirates of all things. The remaining scout then flew ahead forming a line near nix .Tinkerbell then felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back making her turn to see terance once again trying to protect her from a potential threat. Once again great full but she had to wonder what he planned on doing if there wear pirates?

While nix had settled down quite a bit after the neverbeast incident she was and always would be a vary duty oriented pixie. So for her having yet another potential threat on her hands, so close to pixie hollow no less...well tinkerbell could understand her irritation and frustration. After all they had already had to deal with pirates once when hook tricked zerrina and they did not need a repeat.

"Nix" tinkerbell said getting the scouts attention "before we just to concluses we should probably investigate first." the tinker suggested only to receive a frown. Tinkerbell had long decided to ignore such looks and just kept talking "well see we have been here on the shore for a while now right?" she asked. Nix clearly thought about this for a minute before nodded a second or two later. To Which tink saw as a sight to proceed "well if there wear other people or pirates here shouldn't we have heard them by now?".

Nix then turned away from tinkerbell and the rest of the group looking ahead at the boat in question while also not giving up on her grip on the quil. Pondering the tinkers statement there was some logic to it "tinkerbell is right." she though silently "if there had been any people pirates or not we should have heard them by now. So unless the went inland or are asleep the boat should be empty.". Coming to the conclusion that it should be relatively safe she began to direct her scouts "you two check are perimeter. Keep watch and alert me if you see anything." she commanded. "Right!" they called out saluting the captain leaving only nix and one other scout fairy. Looking to her second the dark skinned and curly haired scout "you're with me. We need to scoop out the interior" she commanded the last scout to receive a curt nod as the pair flew towards the ship.

Or they would have if the had not heard footsteps and wingbeats behind them turning around nix and her second saw silvermist, terence and tinkerbell following them much to her dismay. "What do you three think your doing?" she asked annoyed. Tinkerbell just put a hand on her hip something she did often with looking down upon authority. "Wear coming with you." she said in a curt demanding fashion leaving no margin for argument. This cased nix to growl and a scoul to form on her face. While tinkerbell and her friends had fixed and or prevented a number of disasters (as well as casing a few) on more than one occasion. Nix also did not like none scout fairies getting involved or intervening in scout business which investigating this boat clearly was. But instead of trying to tell the two pixies and sparrow man that she simply turn round and said "if you coming lets go." much to her seconds surprise.

The scouts could hear the triumphant of the tinker and her friends as they went to get closer to the ship. Truth was she was not going to even bother try and stop them. There would not have been a point as even if she did they would have just followed a few minutes after they left anyway. As the group left they could hear clank and bobble saying "ah miss nix will stay out hear and watch the perimeter and will shout if we see anything." bobble said first. Moments later clank hesitantly quipped in "Y-ya that's right will stay out hear and guard the cart as well." he said moving the cart behind some lost things as if trying to prove his point. "You do that. Stay safe, and stay hidden" tinkerbell replayed to the pair as they looked for a way inside.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

It took a while to find a way inside or at least it did for tinkerbell as she refused to accept help from tarence in getting around. As the pair looked for a way inside tink gauged that the ship was about the length of the gryphons house, just not as tall. They could also see writing on the bow of the ship but tink could not read it making her wish she spent more time studying human things. However when she did manage to get inside the was the entrance that surprised both her and tarence. While nix sil and the other scout went in through the top of the boat. She and tarence had walked all the way to the other side of the boat to find and opening, and when they did they see why the boat had run ah ground.

There was a massive hole in the side of the ship easily as tall as or captain hook. The hole in the ship sat just above the water line meaning the rest of the boats floor was under eating. Going in even further tinkerbell was honestly surprised the boat was still in mostly one piece as there were several massive cracks in the floor and outside walls.

Over all the ship was a mess structurally and that was not taking the inside into account as it looked even worse than the lost boys home. And that was saying something. Looking about terence and tinkerbell could see what honeslt looked like a small house inside a room about the side of the gryphons living room. Though it was in poor condition as there was burn damage to a few of the walls. There was a table but it had fallen over and was broken in half. And on the far side the part that was under water there was what looked like a kitchen area with every manner of things knocked over. The place looked like a fast-flying whirlwind had hit the inside and that was if you forgot the fact that half the boat was under water. The puzzling part though was that all the damage looked recent, like only a day or two old recent. So it made tinkerbell wonder wear the humans wear.

Walking inside further to see more of the interior as they did the inspected the side more and looking at their surroundings it truly did remind the pair of the gryphons home. By this point it was clear that who ever this ship belonged to was ether gone...or...worse. As they forged undeeper being careful to avoid puddles of pooling water to keep their wings dry. They stopped suddenly when they heard a sharp cracking sound under foot. Looking down the pair saw what they wear standing on was a human image thing (photo). They realized that they wear so distracted by the interior that they had failed to notice what was under there feet. The wooden phram was broken and the glass holding the photo was smashed which was what caused the sound when terance stepped on it.

On closer examination tinkerbell saw what looked like an older human man with graying hair and a mustache wearing a black suit with hat. While standing next to him was a woman with long dark hair and clothed in a fine dress (AN old school polaroid film was in exclusive black and white no color). And in the women's arms was a small cloth bundle in her arms which made tink curious as to what it could be. Over all the people in the picture looked...happy as if life could not have been better.

This took terence and tinkerbell aback as they stared at the photo dumbfounded not sure what to make of it. Then it hit think like a barrel of bricks, looking around at the formerly cosy interior and all the homy things. "This boat belonged to them" tinkerbell whispered barely audible as she looked back to the photo. Terence looked at tink oddly for a moment before looking back at the photo himself. Terence then returned his gaze to tinkerbell opening his mouth to speak however was unable to say anything as "BANG!"

Wheeling around tinkerbell and terence look in surprise as the place where the stairwell was gose and replaced by a door covering the stairs themselves. Covering their faces to guard against the dust that was stirred up. Once the dust has settled they seen flying in through the now doorless doorway was nix and her second followed closely behind by sil.

At first tink was tempted to ask how nix got the door knock off, and why she did not just open the door instead of kicking it down. But then threw these aside thinking about it the door probably was already badly damaged to the point of falling apart. So it made sense both how, and why she just knocked it in.

As soon as nix and her group spotted them they flew down and landed to meet them...well almost everyone as sil decided to explore the flooded part of the ship. While sil looked around nix aprotched tink and terence before asking "did you two find anything?". Tinkerbell and terence both just shook their heads "no" terance replayed first "minus the mess we haven't seen anything...you" he asked. Nix also shook her head saying no "unfortunately...or fortunately depending on how you look at it we haven't seen anything, or anyone." she answered looking around the interior like the previous pair did minutes ago.

As she walked into a near perfect circle around the pair taking in the surroundings. "Have you seen any sign of humans here...I mean asid from the obvious human items." nix asked suddenly not looked at them. Once again it was terrance who answered as tinkerbells mind was to absorbed in the photo. "No nothing. We haven't seen and humans just this mess" he said motoning to the destroyed interior. "What about you did you three find anything?" terance asked not noticing his friends attention was more on the photo then on the conversation. Nix just gave a quick shake of her head "no nothing. We checked the...deck?" she said sounding as though she was testing the name unsure. "But we did not find anything. Or in the rooms upstairs ether. The place looks like it might have been abandoned." the scout leader finished clearly unsatisfied with their search.

This news did not bode well as nix finished her quick serva of the room they stood in "my guess is that the humans are likely wondering never land." nix said continuing from wear she left. "The ship doesn't look like its been here for more than a day or two." she told terance as tink was not listening to which he nodded in confirmation. "So if we hurry and send a message to queen clarion that there a are humans hear we can track them down with a squad of scouts. Once we do we hit them with night shade we can carry them back to the main land before anyone misses them." nix said explaining her plain to the sparrowman.

Even though it looked like tink was not listening she was, and she heard the whole plain that nix laid out to terance. She also listened as the pair discussed wear the human could have gone while she continued to examine the picture trying to make sense of it. Specifically the bundle in the woman's arms she had never seen anything quite like it before. She had been to the gryphons house several times and heard about all manner of things from lizzy. But not once did she see anything like this. I mean it reminded her of the baby doll, but that could not be right as baby's had arms and legs.

This all came to a stop when sil called out to them again "everyone." she said getting the four other fairy's attention. As tinkerbell she silently thought to herself 'her findstuff is becoming a recurring habit' and looking around at her fellow they were thinking the same thing. Sil however was not looking so good as she honestly looked like she might be getting sick as her face was turning a bit green.

Worried that she might have been getting sea sick again, something that was very bad for water fairy's to get given their jobs. "Sil are you al right?" she asked hoping it was nothing. "Yes." sil answered quickly before her eyes widened slight and came back with "No.". casing confusion amongst the group. "I mean yes, er no, yes, no I mean…" she said a few more times before letting out a frustrated sigh.

If not for the serious look on seal's face tinkerbell would have started to laughing right now. So instead she decided to try and work sil through it "sil take a deep breath and explain what wrong." she asked the water fairy. Silvermist nodded her head before taking in a deep breath of air holding for a few seconds before releasing. "Feel better?" tink heard terence ask her, sil nodded her head before answering "much". Now it was nix's turn to speak as she simply asked "now would you please tell us what's going on?".

Silvermist looked at the group for a second as if trying to figure out what to say. After about a half minute of this she finally answer with "yes I am fine." she stated still set on answering the last question. Sil then turned around to face the water she was hovering over before saying "and I found the humans...and there not" she finished grimly. This immediately got the attention of all present as nix flew up to meet silvermist and tinker practically grabbed onto terence as he followed nix.

One tinker the to scouts and terance who tink was holding onto hand in hand, silvermist pointed to a place in the water. It was hard to see what she was pointing to through the dark murky water there wear silhouettes but it was hard to tell what they wear. Though no sooner did the group think to ask sil why she thought she saw humans did she cup her hand together before pulling them apart. This cased the water to part also leaving an empty spot wear the water was revealing what silvermist had seen casing tinkerbell to let out an audible gasp.

In the spot wear the water used to lay wear two full sized humans laying face down in the soggy boat floor. They wear a few feet apart from one another and it was clear that there positions wear not natural. As it looked like the why there bodies wear contorted that they had been thrown and landed in their current positions. It was tink however who recognised them "Terance look, there the same people from the picture." she said the the sparrow man who was trying to carry her. At first all she received was odd looks even from terance, but a moment later the light in side went off in the sparrow mans head. "Your right." he agreed, "there wearing different clothes then in the picture but its them.". And he was right the man with white hair was wearing a simply white shirt and gray pants while the woman was wearing a far planer blue dress without all the frills from the picture. The could also see she had a lovely shade of brown hair similar in shade to one of fawns dresses.

However one thing that was perfectly clear to all fairies was that these people wear no longer living having long since gone. So with this new found information sil let the water slip as she could not keep it at bay any longer. Once the humans wear covered up they flew back down to there previous spot near the picture being careful to avoid the glass.

The mood was rather depressive as even though they would have likely had of treated them harshly in order to catch them and bring them back to the mainland...well for lake of better words it was always tragic to see a life, any life no matter how big or small was taken before their time. Fairy's live extremely long lives as does any creature born in neverland as even short lived animals like mice can live for decades if born in neverland. However even despite this fairies wear not invulnerable to age and they respected life, all life no matter how. And looking about the group of fairies it was easy to see they all felt the loss

Tink was leaning up against terrace unable to trust her own feet as they felt weak to stand as a few tears slipped down her face. Terence had put an arm around tinkerbell which she did not refuse and he had also taken his hat off in respect. Silvermist was full on crying unable to contain herself anymore as she was the most sensitive in matters like this. Even the scouts wear affected nix's second looking away with her face downcast from the news. And nix herself was also taken down a few notches as she cradled her spear unsure of herself.

The group was quite for several minutes none daring to speak the only noise coming from the creaking boat and water as well as silvermists tears of sadness. Not even nix said anything as she was also affected heavily. While cruel and unforgiving to anything she deemed a threat these people had done no harm to anyone. So for her to see innocent lives taken especially given what she almost did to the neverbeast...well it was a hard pill to swallow.

However nix eventually did overcome her temporary grief and put up a facade of indifference. Taking stock of her fellow she decided now was as good a time as any to rally the fairies. "All right you four I know this is difficult but we have more important things to do then greave." she said gaining all their attention. Once she was sure she had there attention she continued her speech, "it's clear now that they wear the only ones here. we need to round up the others now that we know its safe. Once we do that we will head back to pixie hollow and inform queen clarion of what happened. After that will come back with greater number so we can give these people the respect the diserve." she finished her saddened group.

The others wear slightent for a few seconds more but tink eventually chimed in leaving terances arms. "Ya your right we need to give them a human barrial." she said at last as much as she hated using such a term. Looking over to silvermist it was clear she was hit the hardest and given how sweet and innocent she was it was not hard to see why. She wanting to give the girl a chance to distance herself "sil why don't you go and tell clank and bobble what happened, then go and find the other scouts as I'm sure they will want to know what happened." she asked the water fair. Silvermist said nothing as she tearfully nodded her head before flying out the hole in the side of the ship.

As sil flew away tink could not help but say "I'm starting to regret letting her come along." hating to see sil like this. Nix then stepped inline beside "don't feel guilty she volunteered. Besides there's no way you could have known." the scout captain said. Even if she did not mean to make her feel better tink was glad for the words nix shared as she was right. The people in the boat wear probible long gone before it even made shore. So even if they had known there was likely nothing they could have done to save them. In the end all they could do was give them the proper respect they deserve.

Nix then began discussing with them if someone should stay to watch the remains a wailing cry rang out through the ship. "WAAAAAA!" they all heard making the group of four jump from fright. Nix immediately readyed her quill spear and her second readyed a bow with night shade arrow that tink had wiped up recently. "What was that?" they could hear nix's second asked unsure of what to make of it. "I don't know." was all nix could say and honestly anyone could have said.

The sound was strange something that none of them had ever heard before. A mix of the filmilure and the bizarre all at the same time. It was high pitched like when some let out a screen of pain, but different as it did not sound of pain rather...distress. Whoever or whatever this sound was it was coming from the lower floor they wear on and from the sounds of it coming from a room behind the stairs near the front of the ship.

Nix then let out a grown of annoyance before saying "the one time I wish fawn was around she had the week off." she exclaimed annoyed. As having the animal fairy right now would be useful in identifying what it was. But she had the rare week off because she had worked herself to hard and passed out, so she was given some time to rest and a slap on the wrist for forgetting to sleep. And right now they could have used her as she would certainly know what that sound was from, after all if its "BIG, LOUD ,and DANGEROUS." you can always count on fawn.

Nix and her second wear the first to move towards the sound as tinkerbell without her wings could not fly away. While terence reached a hand for the pouch of emergency dust he had started to carry around even before tinks probation. After all with friends like tink it pays to have a little extra "just incase."

As the two scouts inched closer towards the sound with and tolerance a short distance behind they began to take notice of a door that was off the far port said tucked in a small corridor. Upon noticing the door nix snapped her finger and her second flew forward with nix not far behind. They stopped with nix pressing up against one side of the door and her second on the other. They both waited quietly for a few seconds listening carefully to hear if there was anyone else in the room with the thing making all the noise.

A short time later nix concluded that this creature was alone or at least it sounded like it was. Looking over to her second who gave a nod of affirmation before she watched the curly haired scout try and open the door. However after trying the door knob with no successes it was easy to see that it was stuck. Clicking her tongue in frustration she too no time to look down towards tink and terence. And judging from the look in the tinkers eyes she had the same idea. And just like that with in seconds terance deposited tinkerbell onto the jammed door. It took next to no time at all to see what was wrong with it being some the key still being in the key hole. Once it was removed tinkerbell jumped as high as she could being landing on the door and…"

"CREEK!" the door sounded and once it did the wailing stopped making the scouts tenses as there stealth was blown. Before nix could think of a plain incase what ever was in the room would attack the door with tink suddenly swung in words.

The the door now open they could now see that was on the other side and much to their surprise it was a small bedroom. There was a large bed which faced towards the pointed noise of the ship with a few small but reasonably sized windows that showed outside. There was also a dresser on the starboard wall. and lastly an oddly shaped tower like structure in front of the bed with a hood like protrusion on one side and a bunch of frilly fabric that looked very soft.

Almost immediately nix and her second changed forward checking the opposite side of the bed the only reasonable place to hide. However much to there relief and confusion they found nothing behind the bed. When the scouts looked back to tink and terence who wear still near the door and gave a no to them...well tinks mind began to tinker the situation out.

"Ok" she started to think "there is nobody or anything behind the bed. And the sound was clearly coming from this room, unless there's a trick going on which is unlikely. So then wear is it coming from?...". Her gaze then went to the suspicious looking tower structure in the middle of the room in front of the bed. "I wonder she thought to herself before signaling to terance to pick her up, which he seemed to enjoy a little too much.

As they approached the pair of scouts took notice of their actions flew over to join them and as the did the wailing started up again confirming they wear on the right track. Both pairs arrived at the strange tower structure at about the same time. However what they saw when they got there would be the biggest surprise that pixie hollow would likely ever see. What they saw was a tiny human.

Everyone present stood completely stunned by the sight before them. As not only was this human vertraly unscached at least compared to the rest of the boat, but also the fact that it was so small. The human if one could call him that due to his size was small even smaller than the neverbeast. And while the neverbeast was big even by human standards full sized humans wear many times larger. The human was currently flailing about clearly very upset by something while wearing a blue pair of pajamas.

"Tinkerbell?" they heard nix's second say casing both her and terance to look at her. "You've seen humans a few times before right?" she asked making tinkerbell wordlessly nod inconfermation. Nix's second was quite for a few seconds before continuing "well...have you ever seen one so...small?" she asked raising her voice a bit as the humans wailing got even louder.

Thinking about the question for a moment she realized she had seen a rather small human once, that being one of wendy's brothers. However wendy's brother, what was it michal?...either way he had been much much larger than this boy. And unlike this boy he did not cry. Well he never cried as loudly as this human did.

Raking her mind for an answer when she remembered something that all fairies knew. it was one of the very first things a new fairy learns when they first arrive in pixie hollow. "Born out of happiness from baby's first laugh." those wear words from an a verse of an ancient poem of how fairies are born. And while tinkerbell herself had never seen one in person she had seen illustrations in books and this had to be "A human baby."

Nix honestly sounded like she was about to choke when tinkerbell said human baby which was very unlike her. Terance just looked stunned at the idea while nix's second was now covering her ears from the baby's constant crying. "Tink. ah...a human baby are you sure?" terence asked completely surprised. Tink had to admit as hard as it was to believe it had to be true, the first ever recorded baby in neverland. "Tinkerbell." she heard nix as beside with a very serious look on her face meaning now was not the time for jokes. "Tinkerbell...are you sure about this?" she asked her voice fatally serious, "I want to be clear you do know what your claiming." she added alaberating herself.

Tink looked between nix then to the baby for a moment before looking back towards nix then nodding "positive.". This cased nix to click her tongue in annoyance "great now we have to find out how to dispose of him." she said in an unforgiving manore. And while tink knew she did not mean literal dispose rather relocate it still brought her temper up. "Nix we can't just get rid of the human." she exclaimed looking ready to fight from the scouts words. Nix predictably did not back down from the tinker standing her ground "tinkerbell this is a human baby we are not responsible for it. It needs to be moved as soon as possible as we can not let a human be this close to pixie hollow." the scout declared as she looked tink in the eye's. Tinkerbell was starting to turn red with anger as her face and nix's practically touched each other. As the pair got ready for a long drawn out argument terence tried to get between them hoping to stop them

However before ether nix or tinkerbell could continue the argument nix's second chimed...loudly. "I don't care what we do with him but would one of you ask him to calm down!" the second shouted making all three look at the scout trying to block out the noise.

Nix simply sighed holding her head realising the futility of the argument before returning to look at tink who was starting to change back to her normal color. Tink unfortunately was still steamy about nix but said nothing as she turn her attention towards the baby. "Tinkerbell" nix said but tink did not bother looking "you know the most about humans, if would be so kind as to calm this one." she asked clearly trying to be civil.

Tinkerbell let out an angry huff but said nothing to nix as she hopped into the baby's bed walking up to the flying child. "Excuse me." tink started but the child continued to cry not noticing her. Not deterred however tink tried again "excuse me.", and again "um if you wouldn't mind.", and again "would you please…" however every time she tried the child just continued to ignore her. Tink was about to try again but had to resist the urge to slap herself as she had completely forgotten one very important fact. Humans can't hear fairy's.

Turning around to face nix who was looking at her expectantly, honestly think was about to ask if she forgot that humans can't hear them. However she remembered that nix unlike other scout captains never left pixie hollow unless ordered to. So most likely she did not know.

Thankfully she was spared any form of reprisal from nix as sil had returned with the other scouts as well as clank and bobble. She immediately flew up to nix and terence seemingly out of breath from her flight finding the scouts. Within seconds of her landing however she began stuttering off at near inaudible speed. "SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I TRIED TO FIND THEM AS QUICKLY AS I COULD, THEN I FOUND CLANK AND BOBBLE AND WE RUSHED BACK AS SOON AS WE HEARD THE CRYING, i WAS WORRIED SOMEONE WAS HURT SO WE…" the water fairy fired off in quick succession before having to stop to take a breath, but stopped when she finally took notice of the infant in the room. "Oh." was all the water fairy would say as she looked upon the crying flailing form of the baby.

After a short but loud conversation with clank, bobble, silvermist and the scouts outside to catch them up to speed on what was going on. Everyone present had one big question on their minds and that was 'what were they going to do about the baby?"

After a somewhat heated discussion they finally came to an agreement, they being tinkerbell and nix. kina... tinkerbell though they should bring the human to pixie hollow while nix wanted to just drop him? Her? On the mainland. So in the end the decided they would bring the child to pixie hollow and let queen clarion decide what to do. "All right if wew all in agreement with this let's get going" nix said trying to take command...again. "You" she said point to her second "fly back to pixie hollow as fast as you can and tell queen clarion whats happened. And when you done get tinker bells friends and some more scouts." nix ordered.

The second was somewhat confused by this though "with all due respect captain…" she started to say nervously. Nix just gave a stoic look "go on." she said plainly encouraging her to continue. "Well I can understand the extra scouts but why tinkerbell's friends?" the second finally asked perplexed as to why nix would involve civilian fairies. Nix simply let out a sigh at the question shaking her head "because" she started to say, "as much as they infuriate me with there penchant for causing trouble." pausing mid sentence to look at tink who looked away. Turning her attention back to the second a moment later to finish "as much trouble as they case you can always count on them to get the job done." nix finally said.

Upon hearing this tinkerbell and her friends all internal cheered not wanting to say anything that might make nix change her mind. Though it did show on there faces. Nix simply ignored to smug faces snapping her finger and pointing towards the exit "you have your orders now go." she commanded once more. The second gave a solute "understood" she exclaimed before flying out the door and towards pixie hollow.

Nix then turned her attention back towards the group of pixie's and sparrow men around her. "Alright with how much kid is thrashing it's going to take all of us to move him safely. So grab the blanket so we can wrap the kid up I don't want to waste pixie dose one someone who can't fly straight." the scout captain ordered.

However clank had a problem he felt needed to be addressed "um miss nix. What about the cart and cheese we aren't just going to leave them are we?" he asked concerned. Nix turned to face the sparrow man but it was tink who answered first. "Don't worry clank we can come back for the cart. And as for cheese" she started to say before thinking a minute "do you think you can carry cheese on your own?" she asked clank. Clank thought about it for a few second before answering "I should be able to. though he may not like it all that much".

Nix nodded in confirmation "alright you carry the mouse the rest of us will need to work together if we want to carry him back" she stated in reference to the human who even several minutes later had yet to calm down. "Any questions?" nix asked lastly only to see silvermist raise her hand, "just one how are we going to wrap him in a blanket while he's…."

While silvermist bobble and nix discussed how they wear going to wrangle the small child terance went into the crib hadded tinkerbell a green leaf bag of dust. Tinkerbell was taken by surprise upon seeing the pixie dust which terance placed in her hands. "But I thought…" tink started to say but was cut off by terance something her rarely did. " you were not supposed to have any dust unless it was an emergency." he said humorously finishing tinkerbells sentence for her.

However he simply brushed off his own words "don't worry about it. Besides clarion would rather you fly and help someone else then follow the rules. I mean that is what you always do. Right?" he said with a laugh knowing how many rules the tinker had broken over the years.

Tinkerbell was grateful for this this only further strengthened her resolve to stay in pixie hollow with her friends and forget peter. "That you terance." was her only replay not sure what else to say to him. Tarence just smiled in return "your welcome." he answered making tink turn a slight shade of red.

The moment was broken however when "if you wo are done we need to get moving if we want to make it back to pixie hollow by nightfall." Nic said abruptly from behind startling the pair. And without word tinkerbell went to find a blanket or something that would be suitable for carry the child. While tarence on the other hand went to the other fairies making sure they had enough dust. While both avoided nix's gaze much to her amusement.

It took several minutes to get the thrashing baby into the blanket so they could carry him safely. It did not help that they did not know what was wrong ether. And seeing as how none of the fairy's had ever seen a baby before now was not helping things. Also despite silver mists best efforts she could not claim the baby down. Instead her attempts only seemed to rule the poor thing up more.

Eventually they got the kid into the blanket to wear they wear sure they would not drop him. Bringing him out side as carefully as they could with eight fairies to carry their newfound load they met up with clank who was holding on to cheese. which the mouse seemed to enjoy being carried for once. Once they wear sure everyone was ready to move the fairies moved in unison towards the pixie dust tree.

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING


End file.
